The present invention relates to an apparatus for reinforcing a supporting subframe for motor vehicles.
In a 5-link suspension, the upper transverse arms are normally placed anteriorly of the spring and the damper or the suspension strut. By arranging the rear upper control arm or transverse arm behind the spring or the damper or suspension strut, this suspension link points far to the rear. As a result, either the subframe must be made very long, extend below the transverse arm, and a support must be realized to the body longitudinal member, or the subframe has to be configured with a severe arc in the rear region.
Such subframes normally support drive units of the motor vehicle and have articulated thereto the links of the wheel suspension so that they can be installed in a complete assembly unit. The subframes are usually connected in a four-point suspension with longitudinal members and/or cross members of the structure of the motor vehicle via vibration-damping subframe bearings. As a result, the static and dynamic forces and moments have to be introduced via the subframe into the structure of the motor vehicle so that the subframe has to be constructed appropriately sturdy. For structural and constructional reasons, it may be necessary to curve the longitudinal beams of the subframe to provide, for example, the required freewheel of links or to realize links of defined length, causing weak spots in particular in the area of the curvature.